Mulberry Street: La noche de la infección
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuevo Proyecto, nueva historia n.n. Basada en la película del 2006 de Jim Mickle, "Mulberry Street", donde una enfermedad transmitida por las ratas, convierte a los habitantes de Nueva York en zombies-ratas sedientes de sangre humana. Advertencia: Clasificación T, contenido sangriento, violencia y lenguaje vulgar. Prudencia. Dejen reviews n.n.
1. Chapter 1

Será esta nueva historia que constará de diez capítulos largos, ¿conocen la película "Mulberry Street"? Para los que no la vieron, la historia trata sobre una enfermedad desatada por las ratas en las calles de New York, después de que la infección se propaga por toda la isla, el gobierno de EEUU ordena poner en cuarentena a la ciudad, estableciendo la ley marcial. La enfermedad causa que la gente al ser mordida por las ratas, se infectan y se convierten en una especie de zombie-rata, bueno, esta historia, será un crossver con los personajes de la película, GTA 3 (Solo con Luigi Goterelli), GTA V (Franklin Clinton y Lamar Davis) y los personajes de Vandread, Hibiki Tokai, Dita, Jura y Meia, quienes trataran de sobrevivir al momento de haberse iniciado la invasión de zombies y con la entrada en crisis de la Ciudad de New York.

Aclaro que no soy dueño de los personajes que aparecerán en esta nueva entrega, será de clasificación T, por contenido sangriento y lenguaje vulgar.

Índice de Capítulos:

* Prólogo.

* Capítulo 1: La mudanza.

* Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los vecinos.

* Capítulo 3: Algo extraño ocurre bajo la Ciudad de New York.

* Capítulo 4: Señales de que algo no anda bien.

* Capítulo 5: La noche de la infección.

* Capítulo 6: Estado de Ley Marcial. Clutch al rescate de su hija.

* Capítulo 7: La defensa del edificio.

* Capítulo 8: Esperando al Amanecer.

* Capítulo 9: El escape. Una decisión de heroísmo.

* Capítulo 10: El día después de la infección.

Personajes: Los inquilinos del edificio de apartamentos en Mulberry Street:

* Clutch.

* Casey.

* Frank y Charlie.

* Otto y Kay.

* Ross.

* Peter Pace.

* Big Vic.

* Coco.

Personajes de GTA III y GTA V:

* Luigi Goterelli.

* Franklin Clinton y Lamar Davis.

Personajes de Vandread:

* Hibiki Tokai.

* Jura.

* Dita.

* Meia.

Dejen Reviews n.n

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.

P.S: No se preocupen por las otras historias como el crossover de Solty Rei con Atrapame si puedes, lo seguiré trabajando, como el de "Esperando la carroza" con "La visión de Escaflowne" y las demás historias n.n.


	2. Prologo

"Mala salud es la que por otra enfermedad se alcanza" (Séneca)

Durante millones de años, las enfermedades más mortales como la "Peste Negra" , transmitida por las ratas, exterminaron a más de la mitad de la población mundial, la "Peste Negra", que afectó a Europa, más de la mitad del territorio europeo fue afectado por esta plaga, que mató a más de 25.000.000 personas, siguió su estela de muerte, repitiendose en los Siglos XVI y XVII, llegando incluso a unos pocos años en el XVIII y en China y Mongolia en en el Siglo XIX, la enfermedad, que según decían fuentes de la Edad Media, eran transmitidas por las ratas, en sí fueron los piojos los causantes de semejante tragedia en el Siglo XV D.C, la gente huía aterrada de las ciudades, donde la falta de higiene en esos tiempos afectaba muy seriamente a la sociedad, la basura y la falta de sistemas cloacales para eliminar los residuos, llevaron a un gran éxodo hacia las zonas rurales, al campo, debilitando así el sistema del Señor Feudal y permitiendo el avance de la Monarquía, la cual daría como resultado la formación del Estado Moderno en Europa.

Después de que la enfermedad se detuviera y se alejara del continente, quedaron las poblaciones muy reducidas drásticamente y llevando a cabo la siguiente transformación: La Monarquía que se acentuaba en toda Europa.

Ahora, en Pleno Siglo XXI, las enfermedades son usadas como "Armas Biológicas" para causar destrucción y muerte sobre objetivos militares y civiles, como por ejemplo, tras los "Ataques del 11 de Septiembre del 2001" a las Torres Gemelas, en Nueva York, se desataron luego, en el 2001-2002 los ataques con sobres con "Antrax", lo que ocasionó la muerte de 5 personas y 22 heridos.

Pero debajo de Manhattan, una enfermedad nueva yace bajo nuestros pies, una perfecta máquina de matar, lista para salir a la superficie y desatar el peor de los Infiernos sobre la ciudad.

MontanaHatsune92 Presenta:

"Mulberry Street: La noche de la infección"

"El vecindario está cambiando"

"Contaminación: Por favor, no salga de sus casa y rece"

"There is something below us worse than Hell"

"Comunicado Número 1 proveniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York: Se ha declarado el Estado de Emergencia Sanitaria, no salga de sus casas, un virus muy peligroso ha salido a la superficie, permanezca encerrado en su hogar y ármese como pueda, evite el contacto con los infectados. El Gobierno Federal de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica irá en su auxilio. No dejaremos a nadie atrás. Una vez más, permanezcan en sus hogares hasta que el orden sea restablecido por las Fuerzas Armadas y la Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Muchas gracias".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1:La mudanza \- "_Era solo una nueva vida, nos habíamos mudado Hibiki, Meia, Jura y yo a un edificio en las cercanías con el Barrio Italiano, ubicado en Mulberry Street, no era gran cosa, Hibiki nos había pagado todo para que tuvieramos lo mejor, después de esa guerra tan larga, pudimos por fin volver a la Tierra, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y homenajeamos a nuestros caídos, ¿cómo decirlo? Me sentí rara cuando me alejé de la nave y de mis amigas, pero con Meia y Jura me siento mejor que nunca, no me quisiera separar de mis amigas nunca, las quiero con todo mi corazón. Pero jamás olvidaré esa noche donde nuestras vidas estuvieron en riesgo, recordaré ese día como la experiencia más aterradora que haya vivido en mi existencia". _

El avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto JFK, en la Ciudad de New York, era un día de verano, el clásico verano en Junio, mientras que en el Hemisferio Sur se estaban congelando por el frío, el avión tenía procedencia de Japón-New York, en ese vuelo iban Dita, Jura, Meia e Hibiki Tokai.

Había terminado la guerra en el espacio y el grupo había decidido mudarse de Japón a New York, Tokai tenía un amigo, el cual les tenía un departamento en Mulberry Street, cerca del Barrio Italaino ("La Pequeña Italia").

Hacía calor cuando se bajaron del avión, normal pero había estado New York bajo una ola de calor, pero eso no molestaba a los deportistas y a los amantes de la salud como Clutch, quien era un ex-Boxeador, extrañaba sus épocas de oro, cuando era famoso, pero se había retirado por petición de sus médicos con respecto a su salud y además porque su hija estaba en la "Guerra de Irak", desde el 2003 que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho, además el divorcio que había tenido le había llevado a perder a su esposa y luego la partida de su hija hacia la guerra.

Esa mañana, Clutch se despertó temprano, mientras que aprovechaba el fresco de la mañana, se hizo un desayuno light y tomó su equipo de gimnasia y salió afuera de su casa.

Cuando salió de allí, se encontró con Kay, madre de Otto, quien trabajaba en un bar en el Centro de Manhattan.

\- Buen día, Clutch, ¿cómo has estado? Le preguntó la mujer rubia.

\- Por suerte bien, aprovechando el fresco, antes que nuestro amigo el Sol salga y nos derrita. Jajaja. Le dijo, mientras que se reía de su propia broma.

\- Jajaja, te entiendo, yo también pido lo mismo, gracias a Dios que en dos días vendrá un frente frío y se llevará esta mierda de calor. Le dijo ella sobre las noticias meteorológicas.

\- Totalmente. Se alegró Clutch, mientras que se ponía su capucha.

\- Ah, por cierto, antes de que te vayas, le puedes decir a Ross que repare la luz de la entrada de mi apartamento. Le pidió ella.

\- Claro, yo le aviso. Cuídate, Kay y suerte. Le dijo Clutch y se fue bajando las escaleras.

En el pasillo se encontraba Ross, él era el que se hacía cargo, como los inquilinos del edificio, ya que el otro dueño se había "ido", mejor dicho, había sido llevado preso por fraude bancario y le habían dado varios años de cárcel, Ross se hacía cargo de las instalaciones como los demás habitantes.

\- Buen día, Clutch, si vienes a decirme lo de Kay y la luz de su apartamento enseguida estaré en el lugar, dejame terminar con esta bendita caja de fusibles. Le dijo Ross, quien estaba reparando un par de fusibles quemados.

\- Trabajando desde temprano. Le dijo el ex-boxeador.

\- Agh -Ross recibe una pequeña descarga- Sí, pero esto te mantiene despierto. Jejeje, oye, suerte. Le dijo Ross, mientras que Clutch se despedía de él y empezaba a trotar por las calles.

Mientras tanto, volviendo al edificio, Ross había terminado de reparar la caja de luces de la entrada, cuando en ese momento, entró por la puerto Charlie, un hombre de 50 años, divorciado y quien cuidaba a su padre Frank, un ex-Policía retirado del Departamento Central de la Ciudad.

\- Hola, Ross. ¿Cómo estás? Ten. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que lo saludaba y le convidaba un trago de una Coca-Cola.

\- Ah, gracias, amigo, tenía mucha sed. Que calor. Le dijo, mientras que bebía y se sentaba a gusto con su vecino en unas sillas de la entrada.

\- No es nada, para eso son los vecinos. Oye, ¿te enteraste de que tenemos nuevos inquilinos? Le preguntó Charlie.

\- No. Le negó Ross, mientras que le devolvía la botella.

\- Sí, son de Japón, un grupo de tres chicos. Le contó la historia.

\- Uh, no me digas. Dios, Clutch me había contado de eso. No, la puta madre, iré a ver los papeles de los trámites. Espero que no sea tarde. Pidió Ross, quien fue hasta la recepción y encontró los papeles que buscaba.

"_Querido Clutch: Hemos partido desde Japón a New York para vivir en el departamento que me mandaste por mail las fotos, estaremos llegando cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Cuídate, amigo._

_ Tokai Hibiki". _

La carta estaba en lo cierto y Clutch miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 7:40 AM, tenía tiempo de ver el departamento y ver si estaba todo en orden.

El viaje que habían realizado desde el Aeropuerto JFK hasta Mulberry Street duró varias horas, más que encima había habido un accidente de tránsito cerca del Puente de Brooklyn, les llevó bastante tiempo llegar y el costo del viaje también.

\- Edificios de departamentos, Mulberry Street, es aquí. Les dijo el taxista e Hibiki pagó el viaje.

\- Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día. Le dijo el joven al taxista, éste le agradeció y se fue de allí.

Meia, Jura y Dita con Hibiki se quedaron mirando el sitio, el edificio no parecían malo, salvo la fachada, que era de los edificios antiguos de los Siglos XIX y XX, en especial por ser del Barrio Italiano.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? Le preguntó Meia seria.

\- Sí, aquí es. Vamos. Les dijo el chico y lo siguieron hacia la entrada.

Charlie había entrado en su departamento, para ver a su padre Frank, quien estaba con problemas respiratorios por el cigarrillo en sus días de Policía, cuando estaba ayudandolo con el tubo del oxígeno, su padre le habló.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu negocio? Le preguntó a su hijo.

\- No, está cerrado por fumigación, malditas ratas, están por todas partes y encima con esta porquería de ola de calor, nos está jodiendo a todos. Le respondió su hijo.

\- Oh, cierto, me había olvidado, disculpa, ya sabes que mi memoria a veces engaña. Jeje. Le alegó Frank, mientras que volvía a quedarse dormido.

\- Descansa, papa, descansa un poco. Ya la operación se hará en un par de días y estarás bien, además nos vamos a ir todos de aquí. Este edificio ha sido calificado como peligroso por las deficiencias que tiene. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que salía un rato.

A su vez, en el departamento de Kay, ella se dirigía para despertar a su hijo Otto, quien seguía dormido.

\- Despierta, Otto. Le llamó su madre y el chico de 17 años abrió los ojos.

\- Hola, Ma. ¿Qué pasa? Le preguntó su hijo aún medio dormido.

\- Me voy al trabajo, no vayas a fotografiar mujeres desnudas, ¿sí? No quiero más problemas con la Policía. Te quedas aquí. Le dijo su madre, mientras que Otto, tras haberse cambiado y lavado, escuchaba lo que su madre le pedía.

\- Lo haré. Le dijo sin ganas.

\- Bien, quiero que la cumplas -Se acerca y le da un beso- Cuídate. Te quiero mucho. Le dijo su madre y se fue al trabajo.

Otto se quedó en el departamento, mientras que le llevaba un poco de pan a su rata blanca llamada "Ellis".

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo, sin salir. Le dijo Otto a la rata blanca, mientras que le daba de comer pan y agua.

Justo cuando Coco se iba al ascensor, vio que estaba en reparación.

\- Genial. Dijo ella.

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa, vecina? Le preguntó amablemente Coco, el vecino afro-americano del departamento 104.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Coco? Por suerte bien en mi caso. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás vestido tan elegante? ¿Te vas de cita? Le preguntó la rubia.

\- Jajajaja, no, para nada, estaba dándole una mano a Ross y además tendremos nuevos vecinos aquí. Le dijo contento el hombre.

\- Genial, pero lástima que no estaré para darles la bienvenida. Si puedes, dile a Otto que esté presente en la bienvenida, trabajaré hasta la noche hoy. Mañana hasta tarde. Le pidió la mujer.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, ve y disfrútalo. Que ya viene el alivio a este calor. ¡Dios bendiga a Canadá y a su clima helado! Gritó Coco, mientras que la mujer bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a su trabajo.

Al momento de irse, no vio que llegaban Hibiki y las chicas al edificio y bajaban sus pertenencias de un camión de mudanzas.

Clutch estaba corriendo por las cercanías de la Bahía de Hudson, mientras que veía como el Sol salía y de poco empezaba a levantar la temperatura del suelo.

\- ¡Corre, nigga, corre! Le dijo Lamar Davis a su amigo Franklin Clinton, mientras que huían de allí con un Sedán de los pandilleros del Bronx.

\- ¡Gracias a tí, _"Señor Planes Perfectos", _me hubieras avisado de lo que estaba pasando! Le gritó Franklin a la vez, mientras que comenzaban a escapar del Bronx con las cajas de armas y municiones de allí hasta llegar a Mulberry Street.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tu eras el campana! Le respondió Lamar, mientras que le criticaba su falta de experiencia.

\- ¡Ya te pareces a la puta de mi Tía Denise, viaje de mierda, feminista y nunca va a tener sexo con lo gorda que está, debió haberse comido todas las reservas de los Bancos de Alimentos de toda EEUU!-Casi choca contra otro auto- ¡Manejas como mi ex-novia! Le gritó Franklin, mientras que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana e insultaba al otro conductor, quien le hacía una seña obscena con el dedo.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, me mató lo de tu Tía Denise, Dios, Hermano, eres todo un loco! Se río Lamar, mientras que iban llegando hacia el Puente de Brooklyn.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de departamentos, Hibiki con las chicas habían estado esperando durante una hora a que alguien les atendiera en la recepción pero no aparecía nadie, habían un par de vecinos leyendo las revistas de la entrada, mientras que un par de niños leían unos libros infantiles.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Ross, quien había estado reparando el ascensor del lugar, el pobre hombre lucía un rostro agotado por el cansancio y el trabajo pero se mostraba siempre dispuesto a todo, e incluso a ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Buenos días, Hibiki, discúlpame que haya tardado pero he estado reparando el ascensor, vengan, les llevaré sus valijas. Les dijo Ross, tras disculparse por la demora.

\- Buenos días, Ross, gracias por venir a recibirnos, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el edificio? Preguntó el chico, mientras que subían hacia su piso.

\- Jeje, por suerte estoy bien, de salud, de todo, el edificio, bueno, también se encuentra bien, además de que desde que se llevaron al imbécil de Joseph "Lucky Joe" McArthur por falsificación de cheques y fraude bancario, tuvimos al FBI y la CIA aquí desde el 2004 hasta Febrero pasado. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que él no estaba.

\- ¿McArthur preso? Dios, lo que me perdí por la guerra. Mencionó el chico.

\- Yo digo que se lo merecía, el idiota ese llenó el edificio de delincuentes y pandilleros del Bronx. Le mencionó sobre las "amistades" que tenía el viejo dueño del edificio.

\- ¿Y cuánto le han dado? Preguntó Dita.

\- Oh, disculpa que no te haya presentado a mis amigas: Ella es mi novia Dita y ellas son Jura y Meia.

\- Hola, chicas y disculpen que no las haya podido saludar. Les pidió disculpas Ross, mientras que Jura se colgaba de su fornida espalda y musculoso pecho.

\- No pasa nada, guapetón, oye, ¿qué tal si salimos para el 4 de Julio y hacemos nuestros "propios fuegos artificiales"? Le propuso la rubia.

\- Sí, me gusta, te vas a divertir como nunca. Le mencionó el hombre, mientras que iban llegando hacia el departamento de ellos.

Allí Ross les abrió la puerta y le extendió las llaves a Hibiki, mientras que les estaba activando la luz, el gas, el Internet y el agua para poder estar cómodos, los chicos fueron depositando sus cosas allí y Tokai se le acercó a Ross para agradecerle por todo.

\- Por cierto, ten: Es el primer pago del alquiler. Le dijo el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que le extendía un sobre de papel marrón, donde contenía el dinero por el primer mes de pagos a pagar.

\- Oh, muchas gracias pero lo hubieras dejado para la semana entrante, pero bueno, es tu decisión. Muchas gracias y bienvenidos a Mulberry Street. Les dijo Ross, tras agradecerle a Hibiki por el pago del alquiler, se despidió de ellos, Jura le mandó un beso volador, el cual "cayó" sobre la mejilla de Ross y él se fue hacia el ascensor, contando los billetes del sobre.

Mientras tanto, a su vez, Clutch estaba volviendo a casa después de haber estado haciendo ejercicios en las calles y en el gimnasio local.

\- _"Papa: Me han permitido volver a casa, la guerra para mí ha terminado, el Teniente Coronel Frank Wolf me ha permitido volver a casa luego de dos años de servicio a la Nación. Estaré llegando para el Atardecer a Mulberry Street. Te quiero mucho._

_ Tu hija Kay._

_ P.S: No te preocupes por mí, he recibido entrenamiento tanto en armas como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaré bien, New York es nuestro hogar seguro"_ Decía la carta que le había mandado la hija de Clutch, Kay, quien estaba en la "Guerra de Irak" y ahora estaba volviendo a los EEUU luego de haber prestado servicio militar en el extranjero después del 11 de Septiembre del 2001 con las "Torres Gemelas", atentado perpetrado por Al Qaeda en Afganistán y luego la "Invasión a Iraq" para encontrar las armas de destrucción masivas de Sadamm Hussein.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los vecinos Clutch había llegado de correr desde el Central Park y vio a sus nuevos vecinos venir con las cajas de la mudanza hacia el piso suyo, estaban bastante ocupados, Meia se le acercó para saludarlo, mientras que ella le daba un apretón de manos como saludo.

\- Hola. Le dijo ella fríamente.

\- Hola, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Hibiki, ¿no? Preguntó Clutch, mientras que les daba la bienvenida.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Meia Gisborn, Piloto de Escuadrón. Se presentó ella.

\- Mucho gusto, el mío es Clutch, ex-boxeador. Se presentó él, mientras que en ese momento aparecía Hibiki se saludaba con su amigo de EEUU.

Mientras tanto, a la vez, se detenía en la otra esquina el Sedán Blanco de Franklin, de allí bajaron ambos amigos con las cajas de armas y municiones.

\- Oh, mierda, mira, nigga. Le dijo Lamar, mientras que veía que había gente allí.

\- Deben ser nuevos vecinos. Teorizó Franklin, mientras que se subían al vehículo y se ocultaban en los callejones del edificio.

Allí se dispusieron a sacar las cajas y subirlas por el sótano.

\- Esperemos que no nos vean con esto. Pidió Lamar, mientras que iban por el sótano y al ver que no había nadie, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo.

Mientras que subían las cajas, se toparon con Ross, quien estaba con Coco reparando unos cables de la señal de tv.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Preguntó Ross, Coco miraba extraño todas esas cajas.

\- Ya sabes, Homie, quitarles las armas a las bandas rivales para The Families, es un negocio arriesgado y se necesita hacerlo. Le explicó Lamar lo que hacían.

\- Esta vez se los perdono, pero si llegan a venir otra vez los del Bronx a "cobrar", ustedes dos se van de aquí. Les advirtió Ross.

\- Ross, lo hicimos todo rápido, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que alguien nos delató. Le dijo Franklin.

\- ¿Y luego? Quiso saber Coco.

\- Arrojamos una lluvia de balas que les refrescó las cabezas. Dijo Lamar a la vez que mostraba una Uzi en sus manos.

\- ¡Guarda eso! Aquí hay niños y gente mayor. Le pidió Ross y Lamar tuvo que hacerlo.

\- Bueno, nos vamos con el botín, cuídense. Por cierto, luego iremos a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, la chica rubia y con pechos grandes está muy buena. Dijo Franklin, mientras que chocaba los cinco con Lamar, pero Ross le detuvo.

\- Si le llegas a poner un dedo encima a Jura, quien va a salir conmigo en unos días, te juro que te haré reparar las cañerías todo el verano. Le advirtió Ross y Franklin tuvo que cambiar de idea.

\- Dios, Ross es bueno pero también es medio malo en ciertos días. Le dijo Lamar.

\- ¿Acaso no viste el cartel que nos pusieron? Nos van a desalojar, ¿qué haremos con las armas? Preguntó Franklin, mientras que le contaba acerca de lo que pasaba en realidad.

Clutch tampoco estaba enterado de lo que pasaba, Ross se lo había comunicado a Coco, lamentablemente, el edificio había sido comprado por la "Corporación Crome", dedicada a la construcción de nuevos edificios en la ciudad.

\- Esto no sirve de nada, Charlie, en pocos días nos van a desalojar. Le dijo Frank a su hijo.

\- ¿Y adónde iremos a vivir? No tenemos casa más que este edificio, todo porque sea un poco peligroso porque tiene problemas el ascensor y otros medios, no significa que tengan el derecho a cerrarlo, lo podrían reparar que es otra buen obra. Le dijo Frank, su padre, mientras que su hijo lo ayudaba a pararse, debido a que sufría de dolores en las articulaciones.

\- Eso la verdad no sé qué decirte. Solo habrá que esperar. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que lo ayudaba a salir de la cama para caminar y ver a los nuevos vecinos, los cuales habían llegado a Mulberry Street.

Fue una presentación tranquila, salvo Ross y Kay, quienes estaban en el trabajo, Clutch, Coco, Charlie, Frank, Franklin y Lamar junto a Otto le dieron la bienvenida a los vecinos nuevos.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, chicos. Muchas gracias. Les agradeció Hibiki, mientras que festejaban en el piso suyo.

\- No es nada, para eso somos vecinos, si necesitan algo, vienen a decirnos. Les dijo Ross, quien había pasado por allí luego de unas reparaciones.

La llegada de Hibiki y su grupo había sido justo en una semana complicada, donde estaban avisados de que serían expulsados todos los inquilinos del edificio por orden del Departamento de Bienes Raíces, ya que el lugar había sido comprado por la "Corporación Crome", para construir allí nuevos edificios, actualizados y modernos, mientras que ellos debían esperar en una semana la llegada de los jueces para la inspección.

A su vez, Charlie volvía de comprar un par de cosas para la casa y junto a un billete de lotería, estaba raspando el papel para ver qué suerte podía tener al respecto, mientras que llegaba al edificio, detrás de él, en una pila de cajas de cartón y bolsas de basura, había detrás de una cinta policial de "No Pasar", un cuerpo desnudo de una joven, estaba envuelta en sangre y debajo de una de las cajas, se pudo ver a un roedor salir huyendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del vagabundo discapacitado llamado Bob Henderson, el hombre estaba contando las pocas monedas que había recibido ese día, además de que cuidaba los coches de los católicos que iban a la Iglesia del barrio, de golpe, escuchó una melodía que venía cerca de la sala de estar, avanzó con su silla de ruedas y vio un extraño objeto musical, el cual estaba sonando como si fuera una caja musical, cuando lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó, no venir a alguien que le agarró por sorpresa del cuello y hundió sus dientes en el mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3: Algo extraño ocurre bajo la Ciudad de New York Después de la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, llegó un nuevo día a la Ciudad de Nueva York, amanecía una fresca mañana pero no debían dejarse llevar, el calor desde temprano se levantaría y con la humedad empezaría a tornarse un día bastante largo y agotador, mientras tanto, Kay despertaba a Otto, era para que el chico fuera a la escuela, pero no se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó su madre.

\- Creo que tengo algo de fiebre. Le dijo su hijo, mientras que su madre le tomaba la temperatura y veía que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Está bien, ¿puedes cuidarte solo? Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde de nuevo. Le dijo su madre, mientras que le decía sobre lo que pasaba.

\- Sí, estaré bien. Le respondió su hijo, mientras que ella después de vestirse y prepararse, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se despidió de su hijo.

\- Cuídate, no salgas afuera. Le pidió ella y después de darle un beso de despedida, se fue hacia su trabajo, mientras tanto, Ross había vuelto de su cita que había tenido con Jura la noche anterior, después de la fiesta.

\- Qué fiesta la que tuvimos, Dios, pero bueno, por lo menos la pase bien con Jura en nuestra cita y ahora el viernes saldremos para otra. Se dijo feliz el hombre, mientras que arreglaba unas cañerías del sótano, ya que estaban un tanto oxidadas.

A su vez, afuera, Kay había llegado a su trabajo, mientras que a su vez, Casey estaba en la estación de trenes de Washington D.C, había vuelto del campo de batalla en Iraq, había sido un verdadero infierno vivir allí con los combates contra las fuerzas Yihadistas y peor con las del bando del gobierno de Iraq, ahora estaba en casa, muy pronto llegaría a Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ross? Le preguntó Hibiki, mientras que le preparaba el desayuno a las chicas.

\- Ah, estuvo increíble, ese Ross es todo un Caballero. Les contó Jura sobre su relación y su cita la noche anterior.

\- Nos alegra mucho de que la hayas pasado bien con Ross. Le dijeron sus amigas, mientras que llegaba el desayuno.

Clutch estaba haciendo ejercicio en la terraza, mientras que agarraba una prenda que a Kay se le había caído de la soga que usaba de tendedero, a su vez, llegó Otto a la terraza misma.

\- Hola. Le saludó el chico.

\- Hola, oye, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? Le preguntó el ex-boxeador, tras haberlo saludado.

\- Debería, pero tuve algo de fiebre, ahora se me fue. Le respondió el chico.

\- Entonces no estés afuera, te puede volver a subir. Le dijo Clutch, mientras que con amabilidad, le pedía que volviera a su casa.

\- Lo haré, solo necesitaba aire fresco. Le dijo Otto, cuando en ese momento, vieron pasar varios helicópteros Black Hawks por la zona de Mulberry Street.

\- ¿Helicópteros? ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Clutch.

Abajo, en el departamento de Charlie y Frank, ambos habían escuchado los helicópteros pasar.

\- ¿Otra vez los terroristas? Preguntó Frank.

\- Ni lo dudes. Le respondió Charlie, mientras que su padre le ayudaba a afeitarse.

Mientras tanto, Ross estaba terminando de reparar las cañerías de agua corriente, cuando de golpe, vio algo en el piso.

Allí había una rata, parecía estar muerta cuando la agarró.

\- ¿De dónde salió esto? Se preguntó Ross, mientras que con una cara de asco, sostenía a la rata que estaba en el piso, cuando de golpe, el anime que parecía estar muerto, lanzó un chillido y hundió sus dientes en el brazo de Ross, quien gritó de dolor y jalando con fuerza, ya que la rata habían hundido con fuerza sus dientes, logró sacársela de encima y la aplastó con fuerza por el ataque que le había hecho.

Después de eso, se vio la herida, estaba bastante sorprendido por el aspecto que le había dejado, parecía la marca de una mordida humana, pero no le importó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer al respecto: Desinfectarse la herida, buscar alcohol y desinfectante y listo, estaría como nuevo.

A su vez, en la entrada al edificio, Franklin y Lamar estaban discutiendo acerca de las armas encontradas y del uso que les serviría de poder utilizarlas para recuperar el Grove Street, el cual había caído en poder de los Ballas.

Pero cuando justo vieron los helicópteros pasar por allí, sabían que algo no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, debajo del asfalto de las calles, algo estaba ocurriendo con las ratas, una extraña enfermedad se está transmitiendo entre ellas, sus salidas a la superficie estaban empezando, ya habían dado sus primeros ataques en el Metro de Nueva York, luego en plena calle, en Mulberry Street, algo no estaba saliendo bien en ese momento, pero los protagonistas, aunque creyeran que podían tratarse de hechos aislados, pronto conocerían la verdadera cara de la tragedia que se estaba por desatar sobre Manhattan.

Mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto La Guardia, había llegado a New York, Lugi Goterelli, quien había sido enviado por la Familia Leone de Liberty City para expandir los negocios hacia el Norte, por Nueva Inglaterra, para poder quitarle territorio a las pandillas afro-americanas y a las Triadas.

\- _"Nueva Yo_rk, _la hermana gemela de Liberty City, bueno, empecemos con el negocio. Luego, me encontraré con mi querida Meia"_ Pensó Luigi, mientras que salía del aeropuerto y tomaba un taxi, sentía el calor húmedo de la Ciudad, supo que iba a ser un día bastante largo con respecto a sus negocios para los Leone.

\- Va a ser un día largo. Se dijo Luigi, mientras que se abría una botella de agua mineral para pasar el día de calor y por la sed que tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo IV: Señales de que algo no anda bien A pesar de la herida sufrida por esa rata, Ross decidió continuar con su labor de reparar el edificio, mientras que esa mañana estaba terminando de arreglar el cable de la televisión de Charlie y Frank, a su vez, Clutch estaba entrenando en el Central Park, a pesar de ser un día bastante húmedo y caluroso.

\- Dios, menos mal que mañana llega la lluvia y refrescará mucho. Se alegró Charlie, mientras que terminaba de lavar las tazas de café del desayuno y de secarse el sudor con un pañuelo.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ya no soporto este calor. Le alegó Ross, mientras que terminaba de reparar el cable de la televisión de ellos.

\- Sí, comparto lo mismo. Oye, voy a revisar si tengo correspondencia abajo. Ya vuelvo. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que bajaba para ver si tenía alguna carta de sus parientes.

\- Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Puedo beber una cerveza? Le pidió Ross.

\- Pero claro que sí, no eres un pandillero, estas en tu casa, sírvete una bien helada, regalo de la casa. Le respondió Charlie, mientras que bajaba las escaleras y Ross se dirigía a la heladera para tomar una cerveza bien fría, cuando de golpe, apareció Frank con un martillo en su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Wow, cuidado, Frank, soy yo Ross, tranquilo! Le pidió Ross de que se calmara a su amigo, ya que pensó que era un delincuente.

\- Oh, Ross, que susto, casi te hundía el cráneo con esto. Dios, pensé que eras un delincuente. Le dijo el anciano, mientras que apoyaba el martillo en la mesa de la sala.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Le pidió él al anciano.

\- Sí, claro, dime. Le dijo Frank, mientras que Ross se quitaba la camisa y le mostraba la herida que había recibido el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo está? Le preguntó el hombre al anciano.

\- Epa, ¿pero cómo te hiciste eso? Quiso saber asombrado el padre de Charlie.

\- Ayer estaba reparando el agua corriente, cuando de golpe, veo en el suelo una rata, pensé que estaba muerta, porque lo parecía estar, cuando de golpe se despertó y me mordió bastante fuerte, la maté, eso sí. Le contó la historia sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Deberías desinfectarte bien esa herida, sino se te puede infectar, ponte bastante alcohol medicinal y cubretelo bien con una venda para que se te cure. Le recomendó Frank, mientras que Ross le agradecía por la ayuda y salía del departamento, justo cuando llegaba Charlie con varias cartas en la mano.

\- Gracias, Frank, por el consejo, gracias, Charlie, por la cerveza, estaba muy buena. Les agradeció el hombre, mientras que partía hacia su casa para tratarse la herida en el brazo.

\- De nada, cuídate. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

Mientras tanto, con Clutch:

\- Hey, Clutch, ¿qué haces aquí? Le saludó Kay, mientras que salía de su bar para ver a su vecino.

\- Estaba entrenando, cuando justo me acordé de que se te había caído tu camisa del tendedero de arriba, así que viene a traertelo. Le dijo Clutch, mientras que le daba su prenda a la chica que se le había caído en la mañana.

\- Oh, gracias, eres muy amable, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? Le ofreció Kay, ya que adentro estaba Frank con Charlie.

\- Por supuesto. Le respondió Clutch y entró con ella a su bar.

Mientras tanto, Luigi Goterelli había llegado a la reunión en las cercanías con el Barrio Chino, allí tenían pensado discutir acerca de los negocios de la Familia Leone en New York y de así forjar una alianza con los Chinos.

\- "_Será un día muy largo"_ Se dijo pensativo Goterelli, mientras que llegaban los representantes de las Triadas de Nueva York y de Liberty City para discutir con el enviado de los Italianos.

\- Muy bien, Señor Goterelli, lamentamos la demora pero el tráfico estaba muy atestado este día, no hay subterráneos hasta nuevo aviso. Le dijo el Señor Peng, quien representaba a las Triadas de Liberty City.

\- ¿A qué se refiere a que no hay subterráneos? Preguntó Luigi.

\- Ha habido un nuevo ataque de ratas en una de las estaciones, esperemos que puedan hacerse cargo de esto. Le respondió el hijo del Señor Peng.

Mientras tanto, Franklin y Lamar estaban charlando al respecto de qué hacer con las armas que se habían llevado de las bandas del Bronx.

\- ¿Será necesario iniciar una guerra por el Grove Street? Preguntó Franklin.

\- Nigga, ese fue el primer barrio que quedó en manos de los primeros OG y luego de la expansión en los Años 90, no lo podemos dejar en manos de los Ballas. Le dijo Lamar, mientras que caminaban por el Centro de Manhattan, aprovechando que habían algunas nubes que bloqueaban la luz del Sol y llegaba una brisa refrescante del Río Hudson.

\- Hey, ¿vamos a por un trago en lo de Kay? Le ofreció Franklin, mientras que su amigo aceptaba ir allá.

\- Por supuesto, Hommie, vamos. Le dijo Lamar y se dirigieron al bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo V: La noche de la infección Pero algo había estado cambiando, en el departamento de Ross, el hombre estaba en la cocina, tenía como la mirada perdida, mientras que cortaba carne blanca y en pedacitos, mientras que se las comía cruda.

A su vez, la señal de la televisión había quedado en estática, mientras que se escuchaban unos gruñidos y sus dientes masticaban algo de comida, como si fuera un animal. Justo en ese momento, apareció Coco, quien abrió la puerta, ya que Ross siempre la dejaba abierta para que fueran a pedirle ayuda con respecto a los problemas del edificio.

\- Ah, no sabía que era hora de cenar. Le dijo Coco, mientras que le saludaba pero en ese momento vio el aspecto del hombre.

Ross no respondió, parecía estar perdido en su Mundo, no articulaba ninguna palabra al respecto, parecía estar como meditando, Coco creyó que no era un momento bueno para ir a pedir un favor, pero en ese momento, Ross lo escuchó.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? Paree que estás algo pálido. Le dijo el vecino suyo, mientras que Ross dirigía la mirada hacia él.

\- Nah, solo algo que comí me cayó mal, ¿qué quieres, Coco? Preguntó Ross, mientras que le explicaba sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Otra vez se jodió el cable. Le dijo sobre el problema.

\- Está bien, dame un minuto y estaré contigo. Por cierto, ¿estás usando algo musky? Le preguntó Ross, mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

\- No, nunca uso nada de color negro en verano. Le respondió Coco, quien estaba asombrado, Ross lo conocía desde hacía mucho y nunca había hecho una pregunta sin sentido, ya que conocía siempre la vestimenta que llevaba consigo.

\- Uf, mi nariz debe estar fallando. Le dijo Ross y cerró la puerta, Coco se quedó afuera un tanto asombrado por lo sucedido, mientras que volvía arriba.

A la vez, Franklin y Lamar estaban en la entrada al bar de Kay, allí ella le había pedido a uno de sus clientes de que la ayudara a sacar una rata que había caído en una de las trampas que puso para espantarlas. El hombre que salió con la bolsa de basura estaba un tanto mareado y parecía no emitir ningún sonido al respecto, a Lamar una chica se le acercó un tanto perdida.

\- Oiga, ¿por qué viste un saco en Pleno Verano? Le preguntó la chica, mientras que Lamar se quedaba asombrado y Franklin evitaba reírse de su colega.

\- No,nunca uso eso, además es una remera de la pandilla a la que soy. Le respondió Lamar y la mujer se fue de allí, caminando con paso agitado.

\- Dios, ¿qué le ocurre a esta gente? Ya me pasó lo mismo esta mañana. Le dijo Franklin.

A su vez, Luigi había estado en el baño de Caballeros, la reunió estaba por terminar pero cuando estaba por irse, escuchó en uno de los sanitarios a un hombre de las Triadas vomitar, lo que le llamó la atención era que parecía que estaba vomitando sangre por las salpicaduras que aparecían en el piso, tocó la puerta y se escuchó una especie de gruñido.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo quería ver si estaba todo bien! Le dijo Luigi y se fue del baño refunfuñando por debajo.

Meia estaba mirando las noticias en la televisión, había algo extraño que ocurría en las calles, la Policía tenía cerrados todos los caminos, se había declarado a Manhattan en cuarentena por 48 horas y también se ordenó a la gente evitar las calles por los incidentes que se reportaban.

A su vez, Casey estaba en Nueva Jersey pero cuando estuvo por abordar el tren subterráneo para que la llevara a Nueva York, se dio un anuncio por los alto parlantes.

\- _"Atención a todo_s lo_s pasajeros, debido a los incidentes reportados en Nueva York, el servicio de trenes quedará clausurado por 48 horas hasta que se vuelva a imponer el orden. Por ahora cerraremos las estaciones, por favor, disculpen las molestias"_ Informaron por los alto-parlantes, mientras que Casey tuvo que irse de la estación y tomar otro camino hasta Nueva York.

A su vez, algo estaba ocurriendo en las calles, Ross no se lo volvió a ver cuando estuvo reparando el cable en la casa de Coco, mientras que Franklin y Lamar estaban con las armas y municiones en su departamento.

\- Deberíamos ir con cuidado, nigga, las calles dicen que están complicadas. Le dijo Franklin, mientras que Lamar agarraba una Pistola Deseart Eagle y la guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- No te preocupes, mientras tengamos estos "bellos juguetes", nadie nos joderá. Le dijo su amigo, mientras que salían a dar una vuelta por Nueva York.

La tarde estaba entrando finalmente con el Atardecer, el calor poco a poco comenzaba a bajar, una brisa del mar anunciaba la llegada de aire más fresco y que traería el alivio pero algo terrible estaba por pasar en las calles de esa ciudad, la cual tenía el apodo de la "Ciudad que nunca duerme", iban a tener una visita de gran magnitud que nunca se iría de sus mentes para nunca jamás. Esa noche, Clutch había estado terminando de preparar todo para el regreso de Casey, a la vez, la chica estaba yendo por el Central Park, ya que las calles estaban atestadas de militares, policías y hasta civiles que veían que algo no estaba bien, escuchó de golpe unos murmullos venir desde su espalda pero al darse la vuelta, no sintió nada ni vio nada, solo era ella sola, pronto, en medio de los arbustos, encontró una bicicleta, la cual tenía el asiento manchado con sangre, no tenia tiempo para averiguar de qué era lo que había pasado, pronto se subió a la bicicleta y partió de allí para el departamento de su padre.

En Mulberry Street, Clutch había estado con Coco terminando los preparativos para Casey, cuando en ese momento, ingresó Frank al departamento del ex-boxeador.

\- Oigan, ¿escucharon las noticias? Un tren de pasajeros fue atacado por ratas, todos están internados, dicen que no debemos salir a las calles. Les dijo Frank, mientras que les daba la noticia de lo ocurrido..

\- ¿Ratas? Es una locura, creí que habían acabado con esas pestes. Dijo Coco sorprendido.

\- Lo mismo digo. Respondió Clutch en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, ya la noche había caído, el ambiente era más respirable y con las calles atestadas de personas, muchos iban a los bares, cuando en ese momento, en el de Kay, empezó la fiesta, una pareja estaba besándose a manos no poder en el baño y cuando entraron en el de Caballeros para tener relaciones, sintieron que alguien hundía sus dientes en la piel y morían lentamente, un sujeto quien fue para orinar, encontró del sanitario a la pareja, totalmente muerta y bañada en sangre, mientras que el responsable lo atacaba y cuando pegó un grito, estalló el caos en el bar, una persona, mujer, estaba chillando como una rata, mientras que atacaba al amigo de Kay, John, quien fue arrastrado por los jóvenes que estaban dentro del baño aún.

\- ¡Llama al 911! Le pidió Big Vic, uno de los clientes y amigos de Kay, mientras que agarraba una sartén y mataba a golpes a la responsable del ataque y después a John, quien intentó atacarlo.

La gente escapó del bar, mientras que se desataba el caos en Manhattan, un grupo de infectados se lanzaron sobre una joven, a quien empezaron a devorarla, Vic trató de ayudarla, pero solo logró matar a una de esas criaturas, mientras que a la vez escapaba para buscar ayuda, por donde mirara, había gente muerta, fue justo cuando vio a un hombre que estaba en el bar, esconderse en un edificio, cerrando las rejas.

\- ¡Hey, abre, no estoy infectado, ábreme! Le ordenó Big Vic.

\- ¡Sí, claro, de seguro te han mordido, olvídalo, viejo! Le respondió el joven, mientras que corría hacia las escaleras subterráneas y escapaba del lugar.

\- ¡Maldito, hijo de puta, lo pagarás! Le amenazó Big Vic, mientras que corría para buscar ayuda para sacar a Kay del bar, quien había quedado atrapada tras el inicio de la infección.

A su vez, Franklin y Lamar estaban terminando de recorrer el barrio, cuando vieron al Padre Fitztgerald sentado de rodillas en la puerta de la Iglesia, fueron acercándose para ver qué le había pasado, pero el hombres les dijo que huyeran.

\- Huyan, Hijos Míos, huyan, que ellos ya vienen. Les pidió el Sacerdote, mientras que Franklin y Lamar trataban de comprender lo que les quería decir.

Cuando estaban por llegar a Mulberry Street, se toparon con una persona que al verlos, quiso atacar a Lamar, pero el pandillero de los Grove Street sacó su Pistola Desert Eagle del bolsillo de sus jeans y le encañonó la cabeza y jaló el gatillo del arma, matando a la criatura atacante.

\- ¡Nigga, ¿qué fue eso?! Preguntó aterrado Franklin, mientras que Lamar miraba a su atacante yacer muerto.

\- No lo sé, parecía un zombie pero era como una rata. Le respondió a su pregunta Lamar.

\- Será mejor ir de vuelta al departamento, rápido. Dijo Franklin y Lamar respondió afirmativamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6: Estado de ley marcial. Clutch al rescate de su hija Desde el edificio de apartamentos, Franklin y Lamar entraron corriendo a la escalera, cerrando la puerta de acceso y veían que muchos de sus vecinos se iban.

\- ¿Adónde van? Les preguntó Franklin a una pareja.

\- Nos vamos de aquí, estaremos en la casa de mis padres, la situación está complicada en este lugar. Les dijo el joven a los amigos, mientras que tomaban sus cosas y se iban de allí.

\- ¡La ciudad es un caos, hay zombies o zombies-ratas por las calles! Les advirtió Lamar.

\- Lo sabemos pero no nos queda opción, nos vamos. Les dijo la novia del joven y partieron hacia el auto.

\- Esperen, los cubriremos. Les dijo Lamar y con Franklin sacaron sus armas de fuego, cada uno llevaba una Pistola Desert Eagle, pero Franklin prefirió llevar una Pistola 48 MM para así no llamar tanto la atención de los infectados.

Mientras que ambos amigos cubrían a la pareja, la cual se subió al auto, se fueron de allí y volvieron al edificio, cerrando la entrada.

\- Dios, nigga, deberíamos hablar con Clutch sobre esto. Le dijo Franklin a Lamar.

\- Tienes razón, esto no está bien. Vamos. Siguió Lamar a su amigos por las escaleras hacia el departamento de Clutch para avisarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto, Meia estaba con sus amigos y no se estaban enterando de lo que estaba pasando en las calles, tampoco escucharon los disparos ni tampoco lo que estaban pasando en las noticias al respecto, Meia estaba tratando de contactar a Luigi Goterelli, su novio estaba allí de viaje de negocios para la Familia Leone, pero las líneas estaban saturadas de llamadas y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Luigi, ¿dónde estás? Quería saber Meia, mientras tanto, en el departamento de Clutch...

Tanto el ex-boxeador como Coco y Frank estaban escuchando las noticias acerca de los acontecimientos en las calles de Nueva York por la radio de la casa del ex-boxeador.

\- _"El número de casos se ha triplicado aún más en las últimas horas, mientras que el Gobernador ha ordenado imponer a Manhattan bajo cuarentena oficial, para restaurar el orden y así llegar a la causa de esta enfermedad, desde Bermuda, convocó una reunión con su gabinete para llevar a cabo la situación"_ Informaron en la radio, mientras que esas noticias llenaban de bronca a los protagonistas.

\- ¡Está en Bermuda ese cabrón! Gritó indignado Charlie.

\- ¡Nos están encerrando y no podemos dejar la ciudad y él está de vacaciones, qué gobierno! Agregó Coco, cuando en ese momento escucharon gruñidos venir de afuera de la puerta.

Clutch se fue asomar, mientras que abría la puerta, se encontró con Ross, quien estaba de cuclillas y hacía ruidos de una rata, se comportaba como una misma, fue en ese momento en el que se levantó y se lanzó sobre Clutch, tratando de atacarlo.

\- ¡Ross, tranquilo, tranquilo! Le pidió Clutch, mientras que le daba varios golpes, los gritos atrajeron a Franklin y Lamar, quienes fueron para ver, lo mismo pasó con Hibiki y sus amigas.

\- ¡Dios, ¿qué está pasando?! Preguntó Dita asustada, Ross se soltó del control de Clutch y quiso atacarla pero Hibiki le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo atontado, pero volvió a reincorporarse, en ese momento, él vio a Jura, a su querida novia a los ojos, quedándose quieto y así lograron amarrarlo, para luego encerrarlo en el armario de comida de Clutch.

\- Pobre Ross, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? Quiso saber Franklin, cuando en ese momento, sabían de que las cosas no estaban nada bien y en la radio volvieron a emitir sobre la situación.

\- _"Una vez más volvemos a repasar los síntomas de esta enfermedad, hace unos minutos entrevistamos al Dr Marcus Alberston, quien nos informó que el virus se contagia a través de las mordidas de las ratas a los humanos huéspedes y luego por los fluidos, es extremadamente importante evitar el contacto con los infectados, una sola mordida y ya eres un portador. Los síntomas, como decíamos son, fiebre, boca seca, vómitos, sensibilidad a la luz, cambios en el apetito y alimenticios y demencia"_ Informaron en la radio y cada uno de ellos se miró por si habían sido infectados.

\- Estoy limpio. Dijo Coco, mientras que se miraba.

\- Yo también. Añadió Clutch y Charlie también como los demás.

\- Iré a ver a Frank. Dijo Charlie, mientras que les pedía que le abrieran la puerta.

\- Espera, iré contigo. Coco, quédate aquí y vigilado a Ross, lo mismo ustedes dos. Les dijo Clutch a Coco, Franklin y Lamar, mientras que iban saliendo de su departamento para ir al piso de arriba para ver cómo estaba el padre de Charlie.

En el camino, vieron a los Robertson llevar varias cosas en sus manos y a su bebe nacido.

\- Toma, ponle su gorra. Le dijo Amanda a Sean, su marido.

\- No, no lo necesita, vamos a estar bien. Le dijo su esposo, cuando Clutch los detuvo.

\- ¿No es mejor que se queden aquí como seguridad? Les propuso el ex-boxeador.

\- No, preferimos arriesgarnos en salir. Le respondió Sean y bajaron las escaleras.

\- ¡Ja! Malditos Hippies, vuelvan a Connecticut. Les dijo Charlie, mientras que subían las escaleras y la pareja se iba para el auto, Lamar fue con ellos.

Al llegar al departamento de ellos, Charlie fue a ver a Frank, quien estaba fumando.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces? Dios, por lo menos apagaste el oxígeno. Le dijo Charlie molesto por ver a su padre fumar, ya que él estaba con problemas respiratorios.

\- Era además de Policía, experto en demoliciones, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Le preguntó Frank.

\- Dios, debiste oír las noticias, debiste ver a Ross, se convirtió en una rata, una horrible y gigante rata-zombie. Lo tenemos encerrado en el armario de Clutch. Le contó Charlie, mientras que sintonizaba la radio de la habitación de Frank.

\- Está bien, iré a ver a Otto, si pasa algo, avísenme. Les dijo Clutch, mientras que salía para ver al hijo de Kay.

Clutch bajó las escaleras y tocó la puerta del departamento de Kay, allí le recibió su hijo Otto.

\- Otto, abre la puerta. Le pidió Clutch, mientras que el chico abría la misma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Clutch? Le preguntó el hijo de Kay, mientras que el hombre entraba en la casa.

\- Nada, ¿cuál es el número de teléfono donde trabaja tu madre? Preguntó Clutch, mientras que Otto le daba la tarjeta del bar donde trabajaba Kay.

\- Me quieres decir qué es lo que está pasando. Le pidió el chico y Clutch le dijo...

\- Te quiero en mi departamento cuando vuelva. Le dijo, mientras que bajaba y volvía a su lugar.

Otto comprendió lo que estaba pasando y cerró la puerta, mientras tanto, Clutch estaba con Coco, Franklin, Lamar, Jura y Hibiki, ya que Ross podría ser un peligro si se escapaba del armario.

\- Solo tenemos una opción y Jura, no hay otra. Le dijo Dita, quien con los demás tomaron la decisión de sacar a Ross de su dolor eterno y era dispararle en la cabeza, no había otra opción y Lamar cargó su Pistola Desert Eagle.

\- Esperen, lo haré yo. Pidió Jura ser la que llevaría a cabo el fusilamiento de Ross, mientras que Lamar le pasaba el arma, Franklin abrió con Clutch la puerta del armario, sacando los muebles y Ross no atacó a nadie, ya que aún, por alguna forma, conservaba su parte humana, aunque sea pequeña, aún estaba enamorado de Jura, quien con lágrimas en los ojos le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- Ahora. Le dijo Franklin y Jura se preparó para disparar.

\- Te amo, Ross, has sido el mejor novio del Mundo pero no quiero que sufras, por eso, te sacaré de tu miseria. Le dijo Jura, jalando el gatillo y la bala entró por la frente del dueño del edificio y éste cayó muerto en el piso, salvado por fin de su dolor.

\- Gracias, Jura. Le dijo Ross, quien articuló sus últimas palabras y murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jura en ese momento, estalló en lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a su querido novio neoyorkino.

Clutch se sintió mal por la muerte de Ross y por Jura, ellos eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y ahora por culpa de esa enfermedad, estaba ahora muerto y no había otra forma de traerlo de nuevo.

Inmediatamente recordó que no solo Kay estaba en peligro, su hija Casey lo estaba aún y debía ir a buscarlas, fue en ese momento, en el que Meia bajó las escaleras.

\- Dios, Ross, no. Lo siento mucho, Jura. Le dijo Meia a su amiga, mientras que la abrazaba y consolaba, donde a su vez, Coco y Franklin trajeron una sábana del departamento de Ross para cubrir su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo? Preguntó Lamar, mientras que recargaba su Desert Eagle.

\- Déjenlos en la terraza. Si los llega a ver un helicóptero que los lleven allí. Les dijo Clutch, mientras que abría los cajones y tomaba cinta adhesiva y con sus guantes sin dedos formaba una protección para evitar ser atacado por los infectados.

Justo en ese momento, Meia se dirigió al ex-boxeador, quien estaba hablando con Coco, el cual le pedía que se quedara allí.

\- Clutch, entiendo lo que está pasando, pero arriesgado que vayas afuera y pongas tu vida en riesgo, quédate aquí, tienen armas ellos, será mejor que armemos un plan para proteger este edificio. Le aconsejó Coco.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero Casey es lo único que me queda de ella, no puedo dejarla sola. Le confesó Clutch, un padre nunca deja a sus hijos en el peligro.

\- Está bien, amigo, suerte. Le deseó Coco con buenas esperanzas, mientras que en ese momento, Meia se le acercó.

\- Si va, yo también iré. Le respondió la chica.

\- No, se quedan todos aquí. Les ordenó Clutch.

\- Mi novio Goterelli Luigi está allí afuera, necesito ir a buscarlo. Le dijo Meia.

\- ¿Dónde está? Preguntó Lamar.

\- Se encuentra en el Barrio Chino, se reuniría hoy con los Jefes de las Triadas para negociar una alianza entre ambas organizaciones. Les contó sobre la llegada y estadía del italiano.

\- No es lejos de Mulberry Street, está bien, ven. Le respondió Clutch, permitiéndole ir con él.

\- Si van afuera, tengan. Les dijo Lamar, mientras que Franklin le extendía a ambos una escopeta para cada uno. Eran dos escopetas Maverick, parte que integraba el botín que ellos les habían robado a las bandas rivales del Bronx.

\- Gracias, pero yo no. Les dijo Clutch, mientras que le devolvía una de las escopetas a Franklin, ya que él prefería usar la fuerza. Les agradeció Clutch, mientras que se terminaba de equipar y salía del departamento.

Una vez abajo, en la entrada, vieron que las calles parecían silenciosas, pero no del todo, Hibiki estaba posicionado con un potente rifle de francotirador sobre la terraza junto a Lamar, quien estaba en el departamento de Charlie y Frank.

\- Bien, ellos te cuidarán la espalda hasta que te alejes. Le dijo Franklin sobre lo que harían.

\- Está bien, volveré rápido con Casey y Kay, ustedes, defiendan el lugar, si llegan a encontrar más de estos infectados, matenlos. Les dijo Clutch, mientras que salía de allí con Meia.

Al salir, habían tres infectados comiéndose a una persona, Franklin les llamó la atención y los guió hacia donde estaban Lamar e Hibiki, quienes tuvieron una buena visión y dispararon contra los tres objetivos, matándolos al instante.

\- Perfecto, ahora, adentro, ya, ya. Le dijo Meia y salió con Clutch a las calles.

Ambos empezaron a correr, por otro lado, Casey estaba en la bicicleta que había encontrado pero estaba lejos de su hogar, estaba en el Oeste de Manhattan, donde habían cuerpos, como en todas partes, un infectado quiso atacarla pero ella le dio una buena patada en la cabeza, que lo dejó muerto cuando golpeó el asfalto.

La noche estaba volviéndose ahora fresca, después de semejante ola de calor, llegó el alivio pero en una noche de terror e infección, donde los muertos estaban en las calles.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está tu novio? Le preguntó Clutch a Meia, mientras que corrían y él golpeaba a los infectados contra los muros.

\- Sí, está en el Barrio Chino, por la Calle St Joseph. Le dijo Meia sobre la ubicación de Luigi.

\- Bien, no es lejos, ¿te sabes cómo volver luego? Le preguntó Clutch.

\- Sí, si encontramos un vehículo, nos será de mucha ayuda. Iré por este atajo. Le dijo Meia y se separó del ex-boxeador para ir hacia donde estaba Luigi, por su parte, Clutch siguió por su ruta para encontrar a Casey y rescatar a Kay, quien estaba atrapada en su bar.

Meia empezó a caminar por las calles de Manhattan, había gente que huía y la Policía, como los médicos no daban abasto de lo que estaba pasando.

\- _"Dios, Luigi, por favor, espero que estés bien"_. Pidió Meia, mientras que rezaba que su novio estuviera bien.

Por otro lado, Luigi, estaba con vida, se encontraba en el mismo edificio del Barrio Chino, donde los Jefes de las Triadas se habían infectado por el virus y trataron de atacarlo pero él llevaba consigo su escopeta recortada para defenderse y una Pistola 48 MM, arma reglamentaria de todo Leone y mató a todos los atacantes, asegurando el lugar pero quedándose sin municiones.

\- Debo salir de aquí de inmediato. Se dijo, mientras que se encerraba en los laboratorios aledaños del lugar y bloqueaba las puertas, donde a su vez, sintonizaba la radio para escuchar las noticias acerca de los disturbios en Manhattan.

Mientras tanto, él se vio una herida que le había causado una rata cuando estaba en su casa, había escuchado todo al respecto sobre el virus y los síntomas y temía de que pudiera convertirse en uno de ellos pero, habían pasado más de 16 horas del ataque y no tenía ningún síntoma ni tampoco se había convertido.

\- _"Tal vez deba _ser _que so_y inmun_e a esto: Deber_ía _investi_garlo _más a fondo"_ Pensó, mientras que se hacía una pequeña herida con un cuchillo y unas gotas de sangre iban a parar a los microscopios para ver cómo estaba su salud al respecto del tema.

Allí, para su mayor sorpresa, no encontró nada, ninguna mutación, además parecía que su Sistema Inmunológico había formado una especie de "barrera" o "barricada" para evitar que el virus hiciera contacto con su torrente sanguíneo.

\- _"Fecha: 22 de Junio del 2005, soy Luigi Goterelli, trabajo para la Familia Leone en Liberty City, dirigiendo el "Sex Seven Club_" _en el Red Light District, Portland, para los que están escuchando este mensaje, sepan que he sido mordido por una rata hace más de 16 pero no he tenido ningún cambio, cosa que dicen que este virus tarda unos minutos en convertirte en esas bestias sedientas de sangre. Esta investigación se llevará a cabo para encontrar una cura al respecto y así llevarla a las autoridades, si el gobierno de los EEUU conocía de esto, entonces ellos son culpables_" Habló Luigi, mientras que empezaba a trabajar en su investigación científica.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 7: La defensa del edificio (Música Street del Resident Evil: Operation Raccon City)

Kay estaba atrapada en el bar, mientras que un infectado se estaba devorando a una de sus víctimas, Big Vic había salido a buscar ayuda, mientras que Clutch estaba en camino hacia el bar, mataba a cuanto zombie-rata se le apareciera en su camino, los disparos aún se sentían en el edificio de Mulberry Street, cuando llegó la Iglesia de San Pedro de la Pequeña Italia, vio al Padre Fitztgerald, quien estaba rezando con los ojos cerrados, un par de mutantes pasaron pero no le hicieron nada, Clutch no tuvo tiempo de detenerse.

\- _"Espero que Casey esté bien, Dios, esto es un Infierno"_ Dijo para sus adentros el ex-boxeador, mientras que corría hacia otra de las calles, una chica que huía, fue atacada por uno de los infectados que le empezó a atacar por el cuello, pero Clutch llegó y mató al atacante, estrellándole la cabeza contra los muros de una fábrica, pero la chica estaba herida de gravedad por las mordidas que su atacante le había y hecho tuvo que irse de allí, ya que en poco tiempo se convertiría.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y se fue a buscar a Kay y Casey, mientras que en el edificio de apartamentos.

Franklin y Lamar estaban repartiéndose las tareas que Clutch les había encomendado, tenían que proteger el lugar, a Charlie le había dejado una carabina para pudiera defenderse con Frank por las dudas y a su vez, fueron a buscar tablas de madera para bloquear la puerta de ingreso, ordenada por Clutch de bloquearla y así evitar que se juntaran más zombies en la zona.

\- Dios, nigga, que trabajo. Suspiró Franklin, mientras que terminaban de bloquear la puerta de ingreso al edificio.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Le dijo Lamar, cuando en ese momento, escucharon ruidos provenir del segundo piso, donde estaban Charlie y Frank.

\- Vayamos a ver. Sugirió Franklin, mientras que tomaba su escopeta Ithaka y Lamar su AK-47 y fueron subiendo por las escaleras.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, mientras que en el departamento de Frank y Charlie, ellos estaban escuchando ruidos provenientes de tres departamentos más adelante suyos, Charlie fue a mirar por la ventana, cuando en medio de los gritos, vio a su vecina, la Señorita Giorgio, aferrarse a los barrotes de las escaleras de incendios, mientras que era atrapada por varios infectados que la volvían a meter de su casa.

\- Oh, Dios, Madre Mía. Suspiró Charlie asustado por lo que había visto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Charlie? Le pregunto Frank, mientras que se levantaba un poco de la cama.

\- Tienen a la Señorita Giorgio. Le contó, mientras que en ese momento, tocaban a su puerta.

Charlie sabía que eran Lamar y Franklin.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el hombre.

\- ¿De dónde vienen los gritos? Quiso saber Franklin, mientras que preparaban sus armas y Charlie los condujo al interior de la casa.

Cruzaron a la habitación de Frank y Lamar les pidió que se quedaran adentro, iban a cruzar hacia el departamento de Giorgio y así limpiar el sitio de infectados.

\- Cierren las ventanas. Les pidió Lamar, mientras que hacían silencio y entraban en el departamento de la chica.

Franklin y Lamar ingresaron por la ventana que tenía abierta en su departamento la chica, al entrar, lo encontraron totalmente desparramado, había sangre por doquier, un cuerpo de infectado muerto yacía con la cabeza hundida por los golpes que recibió de algún objeto contundente y al llegar al living, vieron a un par de ellos alimentándose de la mujer que habían atrapado.

\- A la cabeza. Le dijo en silencio Franklin y ambos amigos ejecutaron a los cuatro infectados, una vez despejado el departamento, fueron a ver cómo estaba la mujer pero está estaba muy grave, por lo cual, Franklin, esta vez, tuvo que ejecutarla para que no sufriera más.

\- Ve en paz, amiga. Le dijo Franklin y disparó su Pistola 48 MM a la cabeza de Giorgio, matándola al instante.

\- Terminemos de revisar el lugar, luego volvemos con los demás. Le dijo Lamar y continuaron revisando si no habían más muertos vivientes allí, registraron el baño y la habitación de la joven pero no había nada ni nadie allí, salvo unas cuantas cosas de ella, ya que pensaba irse de allí otro sitio.

Después de un par de minutos de revisión, decidieron volver al lugar.

\- ¿Cómo está la Señorita Giorgio? Quiso saber Charlie con Frank, pero Lamar hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No lo logró. Lo siento. Le quiso decir Franklin, mientras que les daban el pésame y se iban de allí hacia los pasillos para continuar con la vigilancia hasta que volviera Clutch con su hija y Kay y Meia con su novio de la Mafia.

Luigi aún seguía estudiando sus muestras de sangre para poder llegar a una cura, pero el sueño le estaba ganando y además de que los infectados, tarde o temprano, se darían de que estaría en ese edificio oculto e irán por él.

\- Hasta ahora no han habido cambios en el comportamiento de la sangre extraída con el virus.

A su vez, Clutch estaba ya casi cerca del bar, como también Meia del Barrio Chino.

\- Resistan, que la ayuda está en camino. Dijeron ambos personajes, mientras que llegaban a sus puntos de encuentro.

(Música Help is on the way de Rise against de Watch-Dogs)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 8: Esperando al Amanecer Meia había llegado a la zona del Barrio Chino, donde allí los infectados rondaban por esa zona, mientras que ella se dirigía hacia el edificio donde Luigi se había estado quedando, ya que tenía allí esa reunión, un par de infectados estaban contra las puertas de ingreso, por lo cual tuvo que ir por los callejones.

\- _"Luigi debe estar allí pero esos infectados tienen rodeada la entrada, deberé tomar un atajo por esos callejones"_ Se dijo ella pensativa, mientras que caminaba en silencio y de ahí tomaba esa ruta de ingreso.

Meia ingresó en silencio por una ventana y logró ingresar en silencio, aunque al pisar los cristales de ventanas, los infectados escucharon ese ruido pero se dirigieron hacia otra dirección.

(Música Abandoned Streets del OST del Silent Hill 2)

Meia había logrado acceder al edificio, todo era un caos, los representantes de las Triadas de Liberty City y de las de Nueva York yacían muertos a su alrededor, había sangre y muchos cuerpos estaban comidos, era un completo el escenario.

\- Luigi, por favor, espero que estés con vida. Pidió ella, mientras que ingresaba en una de las oficinas.

Al momento de entrar, se topó con Luigi, al verlo, corrió para abrazarlo fuertemente y agradeciendo a Dios de que él estaba vivo.

\- Lo has logrado, viniste aquí por mí. Le dijo Luigi, mientras que la besaba.

\- Jamás te dejaría solo, ven conmigo, iremos a Mulberry Street, allí nos vamos a refugiar en un edificio. Le pidió ella, mientras que iban saliendo del edificio.

A su vez, Clutch había llegado hacia el bar donde trabajaba Kay, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y en su interior había infectado comiéndose a una mujer muerta, iba a ser una misión muy difícil para Clutch, pero ya tenía un plan en mente al reconocer el lugar.

El ex-boxeador había llegado al bar, pero debía encontrar otra forma de entrar, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y además había un infectado en el lugar, Kay, anteriormente se había oculto, tras haber intentado llamar a Emergencias, pero todas las líneas estaban saturadas de llamadas de auxilio.

A su vez, Big Vic había logrado ingresar en un auto y resguardarse y Casey había llegado a una zona de obras, donde había una camioneta estacionada, su conductor yacía muerto y había un infectado devorándose a otro que había sido su presa.

\- _"Nos llegando noticias cada vez más inquietantes a nuestros estudios, donde informan que los infectados han empezado a devorar a sus víctimas, a parte de esta terrible situación, el Gobierno ha enviado a fuerzas especiales junto con el Ejército para restaurar el orden, los hospitales están colapsados y se ha ordenado a la Policía y a la Guardia Nacional de disparar a matar a cualquiera que intente salir. Todos los puentes y túneles han sido cerrados y el tráfico aéreo ha sido desviado hacia Nueva Jersey y Nueva Inglaterra"_ Pasaban las noticias en la radio de la camioneta, Casey, sigilosa, se acercó hacia el cuerpo, sin llamar la atención del infectado, para así poder tomar las llaves y encender el coche, pero cuando entró, saltó la alarma, la cual llamó la atención del enemigo, el cual trató de atacarla, pero ella encendió el vehículo y de una fuerte frenada, el infectado salió despedido como un proyectil hacia una de las paredes de ladrillos, de la cual terminó muerto por el impacto con la cabeza.

\- Ahora a salir de aquí. Dijo ella, mientras que ponía marcha hacia Mulberry Street.

Clutch había ingresado en la bodega de las bebidas y de ahí empezó a buscar a Kay para sacarla de allí.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Big Vic, él estaba en el auto resguardado, cuando vio a Clutch entrar en el bar, iba a seguirlo y en ese momento, vio al mismo joven que le había negado abrirle la puerta cuando había empezado la infección.

\- ¡Oye, ábreme la puerta, de prisa, vamos! Le pidió el chico, mientras que dos infectados lo agarraban y lo mataban para devorarlo. Big Vic le hizo un gesto con el dedo del medio por haberlo abandonado antes.

\- ¿Crees que podremos escapar de esto? Quiso saber Luigi, mientras que iba con Meia hacia Mulberry Street.

\- Sí, escaparemos, has hecho muy bien en sobrevivir encerrándote en esa parte del edificio y de armarte, en donde estoy, un grupo de pandilleros tienen armas para la defensa del lugar. Le contó Meia, mientras que lo felicitaba por haber sobrevivido.

\- Gracias y sería buena idea atrincherarse en ese lugar donde estás, necesito municiones. Dijo Luigi, mientras que sacaba su Pistola 48 MM con un cartucho completo y otro de emergencia para su recarga.

\- Ahora solo nos queda esperar al amanecer. Dijo Meia, mientras que llegaban a Mulberry Street, subiendo, desde los callejones por las escaleras de emergencia, fue así que llegaron al departamento de Charlie y Frank en el segundo piso.

\- Oh, Señorita Meia, ha logrado salvar a su novio, pasen, pasen. Les dijo Frank, mientras que ellos entraban y se dirigían a su piso.

\- ¿Clutch ha llegado? Preguntó Charlie.

\- Aún no, por donde he estado, en el Barrio Chino es muy arriesgado ir por allí, hay muchos infectados. Les advirtió Meia.

\- Dios, esto es un infierno, este edificio espero que soporte todo. Pidió Charlie, ya que él había estado ayudando a Franklin y Lamar, poniendo barricadas y bloqueando las puertas de ingreso al lugar.

\- Esperaremos a que regrese Clutch con Casey y Kay, luego veremos como irnos. Les dijo Coco, quien pasaba por el lugar, ya que no podía dormir bien tras lo ocurrido con Ross.

\- Será mejor que duermas un poco, Coco. Le sugirió Frank.

\- Trataré, ¿puedo estar aquí? Les pidió el hombre.

\- Claro, adelante, aquí estarás bien. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que le abría la puerta del todo y entraba el afro-americano.

Después de eso, Meia llevó a Luigi Goterelli al piso suyo donde vivía con Jura, Dita e Hibiki, Coco además había traído al gato de Clutch, ya que le había pedido que lo cuidara bastante por las dudas.

\- _"No hay u__n número exacto de personas atrapadas en Nueva York, nos llegan informes de los hospitales desbordados y en el peor de los casos, de fusilamientos a personas no infectadas en las barricadas, muchos tratan de salir de allí pero el lugar está cerrado al paso para proteger la Seguridad de los otros lugares. Vayan nuestras plegarias y buenos deseos a los que están allí aún. Ahora solo nos queda esperar al Amanecer, cuando el gobierno del Estado de Nueva York decrete el cese de la cuarentena en la ciudad. Solo nos queda esperar"_ Dijeron en la radio, mientras que pasaban las noticias y pasaban a poner música de los años 70.

(Música Solitary Men de Johnny Cash)

\- Ve a dormir un poco, Luigi, has estado afuera mucho tiempo. Le dijo Meia, mientras que le sonreía a su novio y él obedecía su orden y se iba a descansar, mientras que una calma invadió el edificio cuando empezó a sonar el tema de Johnny Cash.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 9: El escape. Una decisión de heroísmo  Clutch avanzó en silencio por las bodegas del bar de Kay, estaba buscándola a la chica, mientras que en el edificio de Mulberry Street, con la llegada de Meia y Luigi, ambos estaban dormidos, mientras que a su vez, Hibiki estaba con Dita en las escaleras, donde Franklin estaba montando guardia.

\- ¿Saben algo? Quiso saber Dita..

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Franklin en silencio.

\- Ha estado muy silencio allí afuera, sería mejor ir a ver. Sugirió Hibiki, mientras que Dita tomaba un M-16 y empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Es muy arriesgado, muchachos, por favor, quédense aquí dentro. Les pidió Franklin Clinton, mientras que Dita abría la puerta con Hibiki y salían a las calles.

Estaba todo en silencio, pero había un gran sendero de destrucción y muerte, cuerpos por doquier y los infectados rondaban por el lugar, en busca de comida.

Coco estaba en el departamento de Charlie y Frank, cuando escuchó que la puerta había sido abierta, pensó que Clutch había regresado pero vio a Dita e Hibiki en las calles.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Preguntó Charlie, mientras que Dita y su novio observaban si venían ellos, pero por las calles más alejadas, un grupo de infectados iban avanzando rápidamente.

\- ¡Dios! -Frank abrió la ventana y se asomó- ¡Entren, rápido, vienen los infectados! Les alertó Frank, la pareja se alertó de inmediato y empezó el combate contra los infectados.

Lamar desde la terraza, apuntó con el rifle de francotirador y abatió al primer infectado en la cabeza, seguido de varios disparos más contra ellos, Franklin salió con la escopeta Itahka y le dio a varios autos que estaban estacionados, causando una enorme explosión que diezmó a los infectados que iban hacia ellos.

\- Esa explosión va a atraer a los demás, recemos que no. Pidió Charlie, mientras que iban volviendo al edificio.

\- Andando, vamos. Les pidió Clutch y comenzaron a salir hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento, se escucharon golpes en la entrada principal: Los infectados querían dar su asalto, ya que las Fuerzas del Ejército habían llegado para acabar con la amenaza y ayudar a las Fuerzas Locales que estaban agotadas luego de una

Con ellos en su interior, la calma volvió a las calles, esperaban que ellos volvieran a salvo.

\- ¿Estarán bien Clutch y Kay? Preguntó Jura, mientras que el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, era una noche fresca, el calor se había ido y a su vez, Clutch había ingresado en los pasillos del bar.

El silencio del lugar era aterrador, pero el ex-boxeador no era nada cobarde, llegó a una de las puertas al final del pasillo donde se guardaban las bebidas alcohólicas y la abrió despacio, cuando se terminó de abrir, saltó Kay con su bate de baseball.

\- Tranquila, soy yo, Clutch. Le dijo su vecino, mientras que ella bajaba el arma y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo está Otto? ¿No te mordieron? Le preguntó ella, queriendo saber su hijo y por si estaba bien y no mordido.

\- Él está a salvo, no te preocupes, y no, no me mordieron. Le respondió Clutch a sus preguntas.

\- Bien, bien. Dijo ella, mientras que pasaba el susto que había tenido.

\- Vayámonos de aquí. Le dijo su vecino y ambos se dispusieron a salir de allí.

Al momento de salir de salir de allí, apareció Big Vic, quien había seguido a Clutch hacia el bar para dar una mano.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy Big Vic. Le dijo él, mientras que le mostraba que no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Menos mal, ¿cómo entraste? Le preguntó el ex-boxeador.

\- Por este camino, la entrada está cerrada y hay uno o dos infectados en el bar. Les contó el hombre.

Clutch se quedó en silencio y agarró una barreta de hierro duro, Big Vic tomó una pistola de clavos, la cual estaba cargada y con suficientes clavos para abatir a unos cuantos muertos y Kay tenía su bate de baseball.

Salieron por la parte de abajo y de ahí llegaron hacia el bar, allí había un infectado devorándose a una de sus víctimas, mientras que Clutch avanzaba en silencio y de ahí, logró asestarle una feroz golpiza con la barreta.

Pero con el ruido, atrajeron a los infectados de afuera, los cuales comenzaron a atacar la puerta, Big Vic les empezó a disparar, mientras que aseguraba la puerta, a su vez, Kay tomaba las llaves del bar, fueron eliminando a los enemigos.

\- ¡Vic, la puerta! Le dijo la mujer, mientras que el hombre ponía su arma contra la puerta para bloquearla y salían a las calles.

Con el bar cerrado, los infectados no los seguirían pero estaban por las calles, mientras que en el edificio se daba un combate contra los infectados que se agolpaban en la puerta de entrada, iba a ser complicado ingresar, Lamar y Jura abatían a cuanto podían pero con cada muerto, se sumaban más a los que estaban llegando.

\- Llegue a contar entre 10 o 14. Le dijo Jura.

\- Yo también, Franklin está en la escalera, debemos volver abajo y atrincherarnos. Le dijo Lamar, mientras que abatían a un par con las armas y bajaban a las escaleras.

Al llegar, Franklin estaba disparando a los que se seguían agolpando.

\- ¡Mueran, ratas malditas, ardan! Les gritó, mientras que desde una ventana arrojaba una molotov y se incendiaban varios, la puerta quedó libre por esos momentos, mientras que los infectados se quemaban.

A su vez, Clutch con Big Vic y Kay estaban huyendo por las calles, matando a cuanto enemigo se les apareciera y en ese momento, en medio de todo el caos y cercanos de llegar a Mulberry Street, una camioneta de se empezó a detener.

\- ¡Cuidado! Gritó Kay y se pusieron atrás, Clutch se arrojó a un lado de la calle y la camioneta se detuvo, al entrar, para ver quién era el que los había salvado, el ex-boxeador supo que era su querida Casey quien había llegado para salvarlos.

Pero la alegría duró poco, cuando se subieron al vehículo, dos infectados se subieron en la parte de atrás y destruyeron el vidrio, mientras que agarraban a Kay y los demás trataban de salvarla.

\- ¡Sueltenla! Les gritó Big Vic, pero fue tarde, los infectados se la llevaron y no pudieron hacer nada.

\- ¡De prisa, acelera, Casey! Le ordenó su padre, mientras que Big Vic miraba molesto por no haber podido salvar a su querida amiga.

\- _"Lo siento, Kay"_ Se lamentó el grandote, mientr_as _que se dirigían hacia el edificio.

Fue así que padre e hija se reencontraron, después de pasar todo ese Infierno, se reencontraron en las cercanías del hogar que la vio crecer, pero éste iba a ser un momento bastante importante, donde se iba a definir qué pasaría ahora en las próximas horas, la cuarentena impuesta por el Gobierno Federal de los EEUU estaba por terminar, se hablaba de la llegada de las Fuerzas Especiales y de la CEDA, los cuales estaban ya controlando los brotes en el Norte, Noreste y Sur de Manhattan.

\- ¿Llegarán hacia nosotros? Preguntó Big Vic.

\- Recemos de que sea así. Le respondió Casey, cuando en el momento de llegar hacia Mulberry Street, una gran hora de muertos vivientes les estaban impidiendo el paso.

La sorpresa de estar llegando justo al refugio, vieron que el peligro estaba allí presentes.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Preguntó Casey, ya que la camionetta no soportaría semejante número de infectados.

Big Vic tenía una idea, aunque resultara suicida.

\- Yo me haré cargo, ustedes bájense. Les pidió el hombre.

\- ¿Qué plan tienes? Le preguntó Clutch.

\- Los voy a traer a esos estúpidos, los llevaré hasta el río, así podrán tener las calles libres. Les explicó su plan Big Vic, mientras que Casey se bajaba del asiento del conductor.

\- Podemos hacer otra ruta de escape, te atraparán si llegas a perder velocidad, cuentas con poco combustible. Le advirtió Clutch, ya que tenía otra forma de escapar.

\- No servirá, haré todo para atraerlos hacia mi y los llevaré, si llego, hasta el Río Hudson. Les dijo el grandote

Ellos tuvieron que respetar la decisión de heroísmo de Big Vic, él se ofrecía para atraerlos a los enemigos y así poder escapar. Inmediatamente ellos empezaron a correr, mientras que Big Vic encendió los motores, prendió la radio y la sintonizó en una de sus emisoras favoritas.

(Música Master of Pupets de Metallica)

\- ¡Oigan, asquerosas ratas, ¿quieren comer?! ¡Aquí estoy! Les gritó Big Vic, mientras que los infectados se daban la vuelta, aprovechando esa distracción, Clutch y Casey se escabulleran y escaparan hacia el edificio, fue en ese momento que comenzó la carrera de los zombies-ratas para tratar de alcanzar a su presa, pero el conductor los empezó a embestir, matando a una gran parte y los otros lo iban siguiendo, el destino final del plan de Big Vic era el Río Hudson, donde allí se caería los infectados y se ahogarían en las aguas de la bahía.

A su vez, a través de los callejones, Clutch y su hija, agradeciendo al amigo y cliente de Kay, lograron llegar hacia su destino: El edificio de departamentos estaba allí y la ruta, como las calles y la entrada principal, aunque sabía que estaba bloqueada y con barricadas, la entrada subterránea, por donde Franklin y Lamar habían ingresado con las armas y municiones de las bandas del Bronx días atrás, era una buen opción para ingresar de una al edificio.

Cruzaron toda esa pesadilla para finalmente escapar de la misma, habían llegado sanos y salvos a su lugar de protección, Franklin, quien estaba montando guardia en la zona de las escaleras, al verlos entrar, les dio la bienvenida.

\- ¿Cómo están todos? Les preguntó Clutch.

\- El edificio está asegurado, pero Lamar dice que los infectados pueden venir aquí en cualquier momento. Le explicó el amigo de Lamar Davis sobre el peligro de que hubiera un asalto repentino.

\- ¿Qué hay de Meia y Luig? Preguntó sobre los chicos.

\- Todos están aquí. Le contestó él, mientras que subían arriba y volvían a sus departamentos.

Otto se había aproximado a la ventana de su departamento para ver si estaban todos allí, pero de inmediato vio a un grupo de muertos infectados hacia la puerta, la cual la empezaron a golpear.

Coco se dirigió al departamento de Clutch y allí le dio la bienvenida a Casey.

\- Ya estás en casa, Casey. Le dijo su padre, mientras que la abrazaba.

\- Me alegro mucho de haberlos encontrado. Le dijo ella a su padre.

\- Hiciste un gran acto de heroísmo por salvarnos. Le dijo él.

\- Sí, oigan, ¿y Kay? Preguntó Coco y Clutch hizo un "No" con la cabeza, ella no lo había logrado. Coco bajó la cabeza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Después del luto, se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Clutch se dirigía para ver a los demás.

\- Charlie, abre la puerta. Le pidió a su vecino, quien la abrió y se asomó.

\- ¿Están bien? Les preguntó el ex-boxeador a su amigo.

\- Sí, sí, oye, dentro de poco bajaremos a tu departamento, necesitaré que me ayudes con Frank. Le pidió Charlie.

\- No te preocupes que puedo aún correr y todo. Le respondió su padre a Charlie.

\- Ok, en cinco minutos estén en mi departamento, iré a ver a Otto. Ya Franklin y Lamar han venido a mi lugar, dentro de poco irán también Hibiki con los demás. Les dijo.

\- Perfecto, en cinco minutos vamos con ustedes. Le respondió Charlie y cerró la puerta.

Iban a tomar un arriesgado plan de escape hacia la terraza y esperar allí el amanecer, hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Pero afuera del edificio, a un par de cuadras más alejadas, hacia el Norte, Big Vic estaba afrontando el problema de quedarse sin combustible, sabía que el Río Hudson le quedaba lejos, por lo cual, tomó una decisión: Estrellaría el auto contra la primera estación de servicio que viera, además a la velocidad que iba, un golpe pequeño contra uno de los surtidores, terminaría desencadenando una terrible explosión.

\- ¡Justo lo que buscaba! Gritó, mientras que pisaba el acelerador y utilizaba los últimos litros de la nafta en el auto y los zombies lo seguían cada vez más en hordas.

Al momento de estar por estrellarse, vio uno de los canales del río, del cual tuvo la idea de lanzarse.

\- ¡Ardan en el Infierno, hijos de puta, ratas de mierda! Les gritó Big Vic y se lanzó al río, mientras que el auto se estrellaba contra los surtidores de combustible que habían allí, provocando una fuerte explosión que se sintió en casi toda la zona.

En el edificio, ya Charlie y Frank llegaron al departamento de Clutch, fueron los últimos en reunirse con ellos.

\- ¿Qué haremos, Clutch? Preguntó Frank, mientras que todos deseaban saber qué harían.

\- Escuchen: Franklin y Lamar con las chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo pero los infectados vendrán y la puerta no soportará mucho peso, debemos irnos a la azotea y esperar allí la ayuda, ya casi son las 6 de la mañana, lleven un radio portatil, armas, bengalas, municiones, lo que tengan nos servirá. Les dijo Clutch, mientras que se iban preparando para ser evacuados.

Todos fueron llegando al departamento de Clutch, por la radio habían anunciado la llegada de las Fuerzas del Ejército de los EEUU con la CEDA y la Guardia Nacional para restaurar el orden.

\- Andando. Ordenó Clutch y se dirigieron hacia la azotea, cuando en ese momento, escucharon golpes que provenían de abajo, los infectados querían dar su asalto.

\- ¡Ustedes vayan para arriba, yo los detendré! Les dijo Lamar, mientras que con Franklin arrojaban dos granadas y éstas, al entrar en contacto con las tuberías del gas, explotaron, causando una fuerte explosión que mató a gran parte de los infectados, otros quedaron sepultados bajo los escombros, mientras que las alarmas anti-incendios sonaban por todo el edificio, esa fue la señal de escapar hacia arriba, a la azotea para estar más seguros.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 10: El día después de la infección El Sol iba a salir, el Infierno que había pasado Nueva York, todo estaba por terminar, volvería el orden y las Fuerzas Armadas con las Fuerzas de la Policía iban a restaurar el orden en el lugar, pero aún estaban los infectados allí, los supervivientes, muchos estaban ocultos, otros habían muerto, lamentablemente, Ross, Kay, Peter Pace, el amable vagabundo y trabajador de Bob Henderson, Giorgio, ellos ya estaban en un lugar mejor, pero los que lograron pasar esa noche, aún estaban viviendo el Infierno mismo, pero pronto llegaría la ayuda.

\- Vamos, vamos. Les pidió Franklin, quien iba con Lamar por atrás, Charlie con Frank, cuidándolo del peligro de los infectados.

\- ¿Adónde iremos? Preguntó Coco, quien llevaba el gato de Clutch, como pedido del ex-boxeador.

\- A la azotea, iremos a establecernos allí y si podemos, le haremos señales a los helicópteros. Le respondió a su amigo.

\- Dios, esto parece una guerra. Dijo Luigi, quien iba con Meia.

En el momento en el que subían las escaleras, la puerta de la entrada cedió y lo mismo la puerta del subsuelo, los zombies habían entrado, Clutch inmediatamente pidió que se movieran más rápido.

\- No hagan ruido. Les pidió Jura, mientras que ella con Dita e Hibiki llegaban hacia la manija de la puerta de ingreso a la azotea, silenciosamente salieron ellos a afuera, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

En silencio fueron saliendo, Charlie y Frank fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos por Hibiki, Jura, ,Dita, Meia y Luigi Goterelli, luego Otto con su rata blanca "Ellis" y Coco con el gato de Clutch, finalmente salieron Clutch con Casey, Franklin y Lamar.

\- ¿Qué haremos, Clutch? Le preguntó Otto, mientras que veían que los infectados estaban por ingresar en el lugar donde estaban allí.

\- ¡Acabemos con estos malditos de una buena vez! Pidió Clutch y se armaron, no solo con armas de fuego, sino también con herramientas y hasta con fierros y tubos de hierro y metal bien duros.

La puerta cedió en esos momentos e ingresaron los enemigos, los cuales empezaron a caer uno por uno, mientras que Hibiki con su novia Dita, Jura y Meia con Luigi acaban con los que estaban entrando, Otto vio a su madre reanimada, por lo cual no tuvo más opción que dispararle en la cabeza con la Pistola 48 MM que Franklin le entregó anteriormente.

Charlie le hundía la cabeza a unos infectados que quisieron acercarse a Frank, pero el ex-Policía contaba con su revólver mágnum y abatió a los atacantes, con la terraza limpia finalmente, fueron rescatados por los helicópteros y llevados hacia Nueva Jersey, donde allí estaban montados los campamentos de refugiados.

En ese lugar se encontraron con Big Vic y el Padre Fitzgerald, al primero, lo había rescatado la Policía en una de sus lanchas y llevado a salvo a los campamentos y al Sacerdote, los de la CEDA lo habían encontrado en la puerta de su Iglesia, rezando y los infectados ni se le acercaron.

Por fin la calma había llegado a Nueva York, la Guardia Nacional con el Ejército lograron restablecerlo, mientras que se repartían las curas de las investigaciones de Luigi Goterelli, se pudo detener a la enfermedad, ya que pocos días después de haberse restablecido el orden, el Alcalde de Nueva York, Matthew Jefferson, dio una conferencia de prensa de más de cinco horas, en donde expuso las fallas en los sistemas y también en el desborde que la Policía había tenido.

\- _"Para evitar que nuevos brotes se vuelvan a producir en mi ciudad o en en cualquier otra parte de nuestro querido país, ordenaré que los grupos de científicos que trabajaron junto a Luigi Goterelli, arrojen ratas con el antídoto sobre las que estén infectadas, reduciremos a más de un 50 hasta un 90% de la población que esté enferma y así evitaremos nuevos brotes. Además, los hospitales contaran con importantes suministros de vacunas anti-mal de las ratas, la Policía además va a contar con nuevos equipos, tanto armamentísticos y logísticos"_ Anunció Jefferson sobre todas las promesas que le daría a Nueva York.

Inmediatamente empezaron los aplausos, pero para muchos que sobrevivieron a ese infierno, muchos habían perdido a sus seres queridos, Otto a su madre Kay, a quien, cuando ingresó en el edificio infectada, tuvo que dispararle en la cabeza para sacarla de su sufrimiento, Ross también fue víctima de esa enfermedad y peor para Jura, quien todos los días le llevaba flores a su tumba, Otto se fue a vivir con Clutch y poco después, terminó la escuela para empezar con su carrera en la Universidad de California, se dedicaría al periodismo.

Para los inquilinos de Mulberry Street, "La noche de la infección", fue un recuerdo que nunca se les irá de sus mentes, después de la infección, vivieron un tiempo más en el edificio, hasta que finalmente, el gobierno de Nueva York ordenó el desalojo, pero a ellos, los reubicaron en Michigan, en los suburbios, ya que prefirieron más la calma.

Un año después:

Clutch estaba corriendo por la banquina de la ruta, como hacía todas las mañanas, mientras que Casey estaba preparándose para ir a la Universidad de Detroit.

\- Que tengas un buen día en tu primer día. Le dijo su padre, mientras que la acompañaba a la parada del autobús que la llevaba a la Universidad.

\- Gracias, papa. Te quiero. Le dijo su hija, mientras que le daba un abrazo y con una sonrisa, se subía al vehículo que la llevaba a estudiar.

\- Igualmente, hija. Pásalo bien. Le respondió su padre, mientras que veía como su hija se iba a estudiar y tener un buen futuro como doctora.

A su vez, Charlie y Frank estaban viviendo en la casa de Clutch, Frank se había recuperado después de la operación y dejó de fumar, cosa que mejoró bastante sus pulmones, Charlie a la vez trabajaba con Clutch en un pequeño negocio de armas y municiones, lo mismo Frank.

Otto siguió con su carrera de periodismo en la Universidad de California y volvería a Michigan para las vacaciones de primavera, mientras que Hibiki, Dita, Jura y Meia se mudaron también a Michigan, en una casa de duplex con todas las comodidades, el cual estaba cerca la de Clutch y sus amigos.

Por otra parte, Luigi Goterelli llevó las buenas noticias y los éxitos de la reunión entre las Triadas de Liberty y Nueva York con la Mafia de la Familia Leone, la cual estableció las buenas relaciones con la Mafia, cosa que después de este éxito, Meia fue de visita a Saint Mark´s, donde pasó las vacaciones de Primavera con Luigi.

Finalmente, Lamar y Franklin volvieron a Los Santos con las armas y municiones que les habían robado a los pandilleros del Bronx y recuperaron muchos territorios en Los Santos, incluyendo el Grove Street, que estaba en poder los Ballas.

Y así fue como ellos sobrevivieron, lograron pasar el Infierno que fue esa noche, sobrevivieron, sí, pero recuerdos como esos jamás se irán, aún los tendrán por siempre en sus mentes, pero una cosa era segura: Estaban con vida. Y eso era lo importante.

Fin.


End file.
